


Eternally Dark

by CapturedbyDoc



Series: Sunny in Alagadda [3]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Abuse, Alagadda, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Bad Ending, Blow Jobs, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Escape, F/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Violence, or is it sad ending if ya thirsty, these questions keep me up at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: (Sequel to Queen's Mask and Night in Alagadda. Read them first!) Sunny devises a plot to escape the foul clutches of SCP-035.
Relationships: SCP-035/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sunny in Alagadda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975051
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Eternally Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo, more Alagadda horny stuff.

Days, weeks, months passed in Alagadda. I had gotten used to living there to a certain extent after a long time of denying the situation and rejecting my fate. When I had married and been forcefully masked, I had initially shut down completely. Saying nary a word during the day - unless someone spoke to me - and staying in the luxurious bedroom all my hours when not dragged elsewhere. 

035, or Dyo as I had learned to address him, had initially continued his cruel practice of blurring the line between pain and pleasure. Torturing me out of my mind, only to suddenly caress me and whisper sweet words into my ear as he held me. Some days he didn’t say a word during the sessions, only growling as he let the whip do the talking for him.

Time was an irrelevant concept to me. I could barely count myself alive, anymore. Spending long hours with only my thoughts and sadness as company, even when I was trusted to go outside, granted I had guards with me. Fearing for my safety every night, shivering under the soft covers, dreading every second for the moment the door would burst open.

But it all changed. I had a plan. One day, I had broken down during dinner, blindlessly throwing plates and utensils around the room as the porcelain mask stared at me from the other end of the table, normally grinning face changing into a frown. I had only screamed angry gibberish when his lackeys snatched me up and started dragging me into the torture chamber, Dyo calmly following behind.

It had begun like always before, with me being stripped and forced into some uncomfortable position. This time, they made me go on all fours on top of a cold table, ankles and wrists bound with ropes as I held my ass up in the air helplessly. Dyo had calmly laid out some instructions to his servants as he unbuttoned his pants, taking a hold of my head and forcing my mouth on his member.

When you get the same treatment long enough, you get used to it. So when he thrust his hips back and forth, skin gliding against my lips and tongue. My mind was hazy, but I fought back tears as I responded to movements out of my own, technically speaking, free will.

Even when his servants had spread my cheeks and forcefully shoving round objects into my exposed orifice, always bigger than the last. As they had held my cheeks apart, sometimes subtly running their fingers down my womanhood, back then, I only moaned into the cock that was going back and forth, getting harder and twitching by the second. 

Soon he had bucked his hips with an animalistic groan, shooting his load and throwing his head back, making black mucus drops fly everywhere. Dutifully, I had tried swallowing everything, but nonetheless his spill ran down my face, running down my chin.

He had retreated from my face, walking backwards as he had started cleaned his member, breathing heavily as if in pain. The violet eyes shining from the eye holes had stared down at me, and back then I forced myself to smile, body twitching as the servants continued toying with me. 

Even when I had moaned loudly, body shivering from an oncoming orgasm, Dyo didn’t seem as satisfied as before. Sometimes he would chuckle, or even just grin, but the mask had stayed emotionless as he stared passively at the display.

Pair of fingers had ran down my slit, sometimes playing with my clit, while hands roamed over my buttocks and the filled hole, tracing little lines around. And back when I felt something huge, I assumed it was a dildo, shoving past my lips, I had moved my hips against it in a steady rhythm. ‘’Ahh, a-ahh, y-yess…’’

Dyo had frowned, crossing his arms as violet orbs stayed locked on mine. Here he had me, so broken and beyond repair, accepting the cruel torture he had orchestrated, and he wasn’t happy. Who knows what the man wanted?

An orgasm had ripped through me, and even when I had felt like passing out, I kept moving my hips, blurry eyes focused on my husband. And I had smiled.

~~~

After that, I woke up in our private quarters, still naked and filthy from juices and sweat. Dyo was standing at the foot of the bed, only having a pair of tight leather pants on as he stared down at me, waiting. I could see the front of his pants was bulging, so I assumed he was ready to take me once again.

Propping myself on my elbows, I beckoned him to come to me, finger suggestively pointing at my smiling face. And he did. Within moments, he was above me, still staring as his breath tickled my face. He was about to speak, a word barely leaving his lips when I tackled him into a kiss, forming a lustful seal on his mask’s mouth area.

There was a slight pause as I grabbed the sides of his mark, pressing myself hungrily against him. I even managed to push him backwards to crawl on his lap, grinding against his erection. Dyo snapped out of his thoughts, leaning back so I was on top of him, sucking on his lips and playing with his tongue.

His hands roamed my ass, groping the cheeks roughly. I moaned into his mouth, feeling his cock jump against my crotch, but I didn’t care. Instead, I retreated a little, a small smile on my features, as I started kissing down his neck and chest. 

‘’Sunny,’’ he groaned, leaning on his elbows. Black liquid leaked out of the corner of the mouth hole, kinda like he was drooling. He audibly gasped when I licked his nipple, teasingly circling it with the tip of my tongue while my hands roamed across his abs. ‘’Mmm, my flower…’’

I smiled up at him still, heartbeat increasing. I focused my thoughts on how hot he looked under me, and what I was going to do to him. And how I longed him inside of me…

Even when these were just thoughts, I heard him grunt from underneath me. Clearly he was probing my mind, so I submitted mental images of our writhing bodies, playing for hours in the never-ending darkness. 

‘’My Queen,’’ he growled, mask grinning widely as violet eyes narrowed, ‘’you’re awfully eager today.’’

I licked his abs as I went lower, fingers rubbing his hardness through the fabric. ‘’My King, I hate to admit that…’’

I licked my lips, batting my eyelashes at him flirtatiously, rubbing him harder through his pants. His breath got stuck to his throat for a while, mask’s expression twisting, but soon he was grinning wider than before. With a seductive growl, I continued: ‘’I’ve always liked a man with power.’’

Trying my hardest to rip the front of his pants open, but the leather was too tough for me. When he started laughing at my futile efforts, I blushed beet red and bit my teeth together, trying again and again. After a few minutes, he guided my hands to his shoulders calmly, then dropping his digits to the front of his pants.

And just like that, his manhood was freed from the ruined pants, proudly standing up. Without hesitation, I grabbed it with my hand, rubbing the length with my thumb while my fingers tickled his balls. More black mucus leaking out of the mask, so I took that as a good sign. 

I leaned above his member, licking its tip softly, Dyo shivering under my touch. Teasingly moving my tongue around, pressing my fingers around, grabbing and caressing. I felt it pulsate, twitching one in a while as his breath was caught in his throat. Good, he was enjoying it. 

Focus, Sunny. You can’t let your thoughts wander. Focus on him. 

And so I sucked him, seductively and slowly running his length past my lips. ‘’Fuck, Sunny…’’

Think about him. The way he shivers at your touch. The way his skin starts to glisten with sweat. 

Suddenly, I was ranked away from his manhood, pinned on my back against the soft bed. His porcelain mask pressing against my golden one, he was audibly growling. And then he let out an almost animalistic sound, somewhere between a roar and chuckle. ‘’You’re playing a dangerous game, my little sunflower.’’

I flashed him a cheeky smile, tracing my fingers down the cool surface of his chin. I bit my lip at him before saying: ‘’I want you to take me. Now.’’

The mask shifted, eyebrows raising slightly in surprise. ‘’And, my lady, how would you like me to take you?’’

He was already positioning himself at my entrance, waiting to thrust forward. However, he didn’t move at all, instead staring at me in anticipation. I raised a bit just so I could kiss him deeply, moaning against his lips. But when he tried to kiss me back, I teasingly laid back down, cupping my breasts in my hands and moving fingers around my nipples. His cock jumped against my opening, and I just smirked.

‘’Like an animal,’’ I hissed.

He didn’t need to be told twice as he plunged inside of me, roughly taking me against the bed. At first he fucked me in the most basic position, forcing me into an orgasm, but he didn’t want to release then. Instead, he turned me over so he could thrust into me from behind, making me gasp loudly. Yet I still moved against him, moaning at the smallest sensations.

Another orgasm, yet he didn’t still spill into me. Next I was on his lap, sitting up and kissing him hungrily as he bounced me up and down on his cock. With every new orgasm, he changed positions with me. Not once coming.

It must have been hours, and I was losing my strength. He was currently feasting between my legs, hungrily slurping away at my numb womanhood as his hips thrusted forward, cock shoved deep into my throat. But I let him. Perhaps it would make him tired.

So, with all my remaining energy, I blew him aggressively as I humped my crotch against his mouth. This seemed to finally make him go into overdrive, and finally, after a long struggle, it was over. He released his essence into my mouth with a loud groan.

After that, he uncharastically cuddled with me, holding me in his strong arms as he nuzzled the top of my head, almost sweet in his act. It had been just sex before, never a hug without a hungry kiss or groping, but now, he was just resting with me. I savored the moment.

‘’If this is what my wife wants,’’ he whispered, kissing my forehead, ‘’then I would gladly cuddle with you for eternity.’’

I only leaned into him, releasing a sigh. 

~~~

After that day, I was given much more freedom. Walking around the hallways, gardens, even town if I had someone with me. I kept learning about every possible escape route, and routines of guards everywhere. They would bow before me, address me with my title before continuing their previous duties. 

And like he promised, Dyo cuddled with me every night. Even when we didn’t have sex, he would still arrive early to our bedroom, charmingly smiling and hugging me. He would tease me at times, asking how it took so long for me to fall for him, and I would only smile. 

Even when we did have sex, he wasn’t that rough with me anymore. Mellowed out, he sometimes even asked if he was going too hard on me. And if I did say yes, he apologized. He seemed to be far from the manipulative, cruel mask I knew him to be, but I had made up my mind. When he was not present, I focused on the plan.

Then one time, I was exploring a small part of Alagadda, a long walk away from my prison, wearing a luxurious dress that Dyo had gifted me in the morning. An incident in the dinner hall with just the two of us gave me the opportunity to hide a dagger within my panty line. Fortunately, I had time to hide it between the mattress and the bed, making sure nothing seemed out of place.

I felt the steel press against my thigh as I walked, two guards marching by my side and making sure no one was in my way. At one point, there was a busy crowd in the streets, so I used my most demanding voice and said: ‘’Guards, get all these people out of my way.’’

‘’Yes, Your Highness!’’ they said in chorus, storming towards the crowds ahead while I stayed back, slowly stepping sideways. And when all eyes were on two angry guards, that’s when I ran. I dropped my mask on the pavement, hoping that nobody would recognize me without it. 

Raising the hem of my dress and discarding my high heels on an alleyway, I sprinted as fast as I could. There were bigger crowds on other streets as I tried to blend in, ducking my head as I shuffled between people, praying nobody would tell on me. There were a couple of shouts from the way I came from, so I tried my hardest to make my way across the streets unnoticed.

I ducked in alleys, catching my breath as I tried to hide between different objects, scanning my surroundings all the while. Eventually guards would tell Dyo. I needed to escape before that could happen. I cut most of the hem away with the dagger I had concealed, increasing my mobility significantly.

My journey went on as hours passed, and crowds thinned. I needed to be more sneaky instead of blindly rushing forward, so I ducked between houses, streets and even behind trash cans if I heard something. 

Carriages started appearing the longer I journeyed, guards holding the reins as they scanned the streets. I was at the edge of the city, I knew it, what’s with there being more open fields in sight. No street lamps, no houses, nothing. 

I took the leap of faith as I eventually rushed forward, bare feet lightly tapping on the grass as I rushed forward, heart beating faster than ever before. I did not want to count my luck, I was not entirely out just yet, but the taste of freedom was there, barely beyond my reach.

No matter how many times I slipped, got tired or even flat out cried in silence, I didn’t stop. It was far too late anyway. I would rather die than face Dyo’s wrath, anyway. 

When the city was just a bunch of lights, slipping behind the hills of darkness, I felt like I could slow down a notch, just to catch my breath. But I didn’t stop completely, clutching the dagger like it was my last lifeline. It technically was, yes.

In case I didn’t make it out of Alagadda, I had sworn I would have killed myself rather than submit myself to this sickening masquerade. 

I heard a sound in the darkness, so sharp and disgusting, like slurping. I whimpered when a dark shape rose in front of me, reaching upwards and causing me to stop. What was it? Where did it come from? 

It seemed to be stuck to where it rose from, so I turned to the side and sprinted with all my might, only for another appendage to block my path. And as I turned, there were more. Like tentacles waving around, holding me between them like a living prison.

I tried shoving past them, pushing myself against the fleshy wall as they continued waving around. I was almost through when they pushed me roughly, making me whimper and fly to my back. Before I got up to my feet once again, tentacles started to loom over me.

There were footsteps. Calm, almost unnoticed by me as my ears were drowning in the disgusting, fleshy sounds all around me. I turned around, seeing two violet dots glimmer in the darkness, steadily approaching. And then, something lighter. A porcelain mask.

I screamed when one of the tentacles suddenly slammed against my back, making me drop to the grass. Dagger at hand, I waved it around to try and cut any appendages that would reach for me. But they always hit me from the back. 

I was mercilessly pushed and beaten around, my tired body spending more and more time on the ground between attacks. And even when I couldn’t rise, they attacked me from all the directions, beating my body into a senseless pulp.

My fingers twitched, holding the dagger. Tiredly, having a break from the beating, I brought it near my neck, only for a boot to stomp on my hand. I let out another scream, pretty sure I heard some of my fingers cracking under the pressure.

‘’Drop it,’’ Dyo demanded above me. I didn’t comply, only shooting a defiant glare into the shining violet eyes. I held back a cry when his shoe grinded on my hand harder. ‘’I’m going to break your hand, sweetheart.’’

I didn’t want to, but the dagger escaped my grasp, immediately kicked away by the angry man in a mask. Then, my body was raised into air, slimy appendages wrapping around my legs, arms, waist, neck…

I looked down at the man that ruined my life, defiant until the end. Even when the tentacles ripped apart my clothes and crawled around my flesh, I didn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing my voice. 

One of the things wrapped around my waist started retreating, only to forcefully push itself into my vagina. I opened my mouth to only gasp, and within moments it was filled with another of those damn appendages. Tentacles pumping in and out, feeling my insides, I tried not to choke.

Then the bastard mask had the audacity to laugh, before apparently making yet another tentacle wrap itself tightly around my neck. Mercilessly fucked in the air, in the verge of suffocation, I turned my head over my shoulder.

I was sure that the sun was rising on the other side, but I would be forever stuck in the eternally dark land of Alagadda.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to scpyanderetrials.tumblr.com (also in AO3, check out her works!)
> 
> Sorry this took so long, this fic kept kicking my ass, smh.  
> Hope it is to your liking.


End file.
